Obvious
by CloakBlade
Summary: Takeru has finally realized his feelings for Hikari. All that's left is for him to tell her how he feels. There's only one problem; he does not know how. Takari
1. Different Shades of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takeru and Hikari would have ended up together.

Author's Notes:

The scenes of the aquarium were inspired by the story "Comfortable Silence" by chromate**. I have no intention copying his/her story.** It is one the most well written stories. I highly encourage you all to read it.

I have had this story in my mind for sometime now. I have just gotten the courage and determination to write and publish it on the website. I am really surprised that I wrote this chapter pretty fast. I guess I was just inspired. I don't think I am a good writer, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! :)

Chapter 1: Different Shades of Light

May 19, 2007

_RING!_

Takaishi Takeru groaned and turned off his alarm clock. He stretched his arms and checked the time; it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. Had it been any other Saturday morning, he would still be sleeping, but he promised Hikari that he would spend the whole day with her; that unfortunately included the morning. He lay in bed for an extra minute, hugging his pillow before he got up.

The blond teenager sleepily walked to the bathroom. He still had his eyes closed and was walking out of instinct. He opened the door and entered the bathroom. He took off his white V-neck t-shirt and his blue boxers and dropped them inside the hamper. He stepped into the shower stall, and turned the knob to begin his cold shower. He purposely took a cold shower this morning because he needed to wake up.

After his shower, Takeru wrapped his green bathrobe around his body and began drying his blond hair with his towel. He exited the bathroom, and made his way to his room to choose his attire for the day.

Takeru entered his room and walked toward his dresser. He opened the first drawer and took out a pair of boxers and socks. He then picked out a blue V-neck shirt and black jeans. He put on his clothes and walked over to his closet and grabbed a black zipped-up hoodie. He checked his alarm clock and it was already 8:35 AM. He needed to be at the Yagami apartment around 9:00 AM. Takeru exited his room and headed over to the kitchen to grab a banana from the fruit basket. He ate the fruit in a hurry and threw it in the garbage can. The blond then walked to the doorway, put on his shoes, and left the apartment.

It took him about 15 minutes to walk to the Yagami apartment. The blond knocked on the door and was greeted by Hikari. She was wearing a light blue spring dress with a cardigan over it. She greeted Takeru with a warm smile. "Ohayo, Takeru-kun!"

He was about to return her greeting, but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't stop staring at her. Has she always smiled at him like that? Hikari noticed his silence. "Are you all right Takeru-kun?"

Takeru snapped out of his trance, smiled, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not use to waking up early during the weekend. Are you ready to go?"

Hikari nodded her head and smiled at him again. "Bye, okaa-san and oto-san. I'll be back later!" She closed the door to the apartment and gestured Takeru towards the direction of the elevator.

"Why did you want to hang-out with me, Hikari-chan? You could have just told me if you missed me," Takeru teasingly said to her. He pushed the elevator button, and waited for her response.

Hikari giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I have these two free passes for the Odaiba Aquarium and they are about to expire soon. You were the only one who was free today."

Takeru placed his hand on his chest and pretended to look hurt. "I'm just your last resort? Does our friendship mean anything to you, Hikari-chan?" Hikari and Takeru both laughed at their playful banter. The elevator finally arrived and they entered it together.

"Seriously, why did you want to hang out with me today?" Takeru asked her.

"No reason. We haven't spent time together because we have been busy with our studies and extra curricular activities," Hikari explained. "And, these passes are really about to expire, so I thought it would be fun."

Takeru was about to respond, but his stomach beat him to it; it let it out a huge growl. The blonde smiled sheepishly at Hikari. He knew he was going to get a lecture from her.

"Takeru! Why didn't you eat breakfast again? You do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Hikari asked him with a slight annoyed and worried tone.

"I didn't have time to make breakfast, so I just ate a banana." The elevator arrived at the lobby, and Takeru and Hikari exited the elevator. They walked out the lobby and into the streets "Besides, we can just eat out. There's a great café not too far from the aquarium. It'll be my treat."

Hikari stopped her tracks and put her hands on her hips. "It is still not healthy to skip meals. Do you want to get sick?"

Takeru couldn't help but to stare at her. She just looked so cute standing like that. Cute? Where did that come from? Takeru mentally slapped himself on the head in order to get rid of those thoughts. "Okay you win, Hikari-chan. I promise to never skip a meal again, but let's go to that café before it gets crowded." Hikari nodded her head and followed his lead.

* * *

While they were walking to the café, the two best friends talked about the events that happened in school. Hikari rolled her eyes when Takeru told her that their evil chemistry teacher Satoshi-sensei was after him. "Takeru-kun, you always say that when he gives back your exam. It's not Satoshi-sensei's fault that you did not study."

"Who said that I didn't study? I just don't get all that balancing equations stuff. I'm not even going to use that in the future, so I don't see a reason why I need to learn it," Takeru pointed out. All Hikari do was to shake her head. Her best friend was such an idiot.

The two kept chatting until they arrived at the café, and the hostess warmly greeted them. "Good morning! Welcome to Mitsuru Café. How many will be joining us for today?" the hostess asked.

"Just two," Takeru replied.

"All right. Please follow me." The hostess led them to their table. She handed them their menus. "Your server will be here shortly. Enjoy your meal." Takeru and Hikari thanked her before she left them.

"What do you usually order here Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked him as she glanced at the menu.

"It depends on what you're craving. This café is a mixture of Japanese, American, and European cuisine." Takeru answered. "That reminds me. I haven't had bacon in a while. Maybe I should order that?"

"Yeah, if you want to get a heart attack."

Takeru scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue at Hikari. "I'm not going to get a heart attack from eating a few slices of bacon. If it makes you feel better, I'll order some fruit on the side. The fruit will cancel the bacon out."

She also stuck out her tongue at him. "It doesn't work that way Takeru. Honestly, did you pay attention during health class?" Takeru shrugged his soldiers and continued looking at the menu. Hikari just shook her head in defeat. Her best friend really was an idiot.

A young adult male approached their table and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Shigeru and I will be your server. Can I get you guys started out with drinks?"

"I will have some water and some orange juice please," Takeru said with a smile.

"What about you miss?"

"I'll have a cup of hot green tea."

"Are you also ready to order or do you need another minute to look over the menu?" the server asked.

Takeru looked at Hikari. "We are going to need a few more minutes," Hikari said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks," the server said. Takeru thanked him.

"You're still not sure on what you're going to order?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure what I am in the mood for," the brunette said. Takeru couldn't help but stare at Hikari. She scrunched both her eyebrows and nose while she looked at the menu. To him, she looked so adorable.

Adorable?

Where did that come from? Throughout the years of their friendship, he never thought of Hikari as adorable or cute. She was just Hikari. Why of all a sudden he is seeing her in a different light?

"Have you tried some of their crepes, Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked. She waited for his answer, but he didn't respond. She looked at him with a worried expression. "Takeru-kun, are you okay?"

Takeru shook his head and immediately snapped out of trance. "Of course I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Hikari asked as she crooked her head.

He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about how adorable she looked. That would be weird and awkward, so he blurted the first thing that came into his mind. "Bacon."

"Bacon?" Hikari looked at him incredulously.

How stupid could he be? "Umm yeah. As I told you earlier, I haven't eaten it in awhile. I just miss it. Anyways, I really like the strawberry and banana crepe." Takeru hoped she bought that excuse. Knowing Hikari, she was probably going to pester him because she was already worried about him.

Hikari looked at him one more time and wondered if she should keep asking him about it. She decided to let it go. She didn't like it when Takeru kept things from her. But at the same time, she also needed to respect his privacy. "Okay, I order the crepes then."

The waiter arrived with their drinks. "We're ready to order," Takeru informed the server. Takeru gestured towards Hikari.

"I will have the strawberry and banana crepes."

The server wrote down Hikari's orders. "Your order sir?"

"I'll take the bacon breakfast with two scrambled eggs. I will also take a side order of fruit."

"Okay. Your orders will soon be ready." Takeru and Hikari thanked the server and handed him their menus.

Hikari stared at Takeru. He still had the same expression on his face as he did earlier. Hikari knew he would only get this expression when he was confused or unsure about something.

"Takeru-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Hikari asked in a worried tone.

Takeru looked at her and he saw how concerned she was. "Yeah. I'm just worried about my studies," Takeru assured her.

"If you need somebody to talk to, just know I'm here." Hikari said with a slight smile. "After all, we're best friends, right?"

For some reason Takeru was slightly bothered by her statements. Friends? Is that all? He was never upset when Hikari called him her best friend. Why all of a sudden he was now troubled by it?

"Of course we are Hikari-chan. We are the best of friends." Takeru could taste the bitterness of his words.

* * *

After they ate breakfast, the two walked to the aquarium. The two chatted about their past adventures in the Digital World and also about their studies. The walk from the café to the aquarium should have only took ten minutes, but about 30 steps or so, Hikari would stop and take pictures of anything that caught her attention.

"You're such a photo addict Hikari. You've seen this building dozens of times. It's not going to change."

Hikari just rolled her eyes. "I know that, but it looks different today because of the light."

Takeru didn't really understand what Hikari was talking about, so he just nodded his head. "Yeah, I can totally see it."

Hikari obviously saw through him and stuck her tongue at him. "No you don't! You're just pretending."

Takeru put his arms up as a sign of defeat. "Okay, okay, okay. You got me." Hikari just giggled and quickly took his picture. "Hey! I wasn't ready for that picture!" Takeru exclaimed.

"That's the point, silly."

He shook his head in defeat and smiled at her. "Okay. Let's continue walking towards the aquarium. All the good exhibits will be crowded."

The two arrived at the aquarium shortly after. The aquarium was one of the most popular spots in Odaiba because it offered different exhibits ranging from penguins to swordfish and sharks. There was already a crowd of families, friends, children, and couples. Before it got too crowded, Hikari dragged Takeru to see the penguins. Ever since the brunette watched _Happy Feet_, she has had an obsession with penguins.

"You do know the penguins are not going to start dancing, right?" Takeru teasingly asked her.

"I know that, but look how cute they are!" Hikari exclaimed. "Look at the baby, it's looking right at me." Hikari smiled and waved at the baby penguin. "Takeru-kun, can you please take my picture with the penguin?"

"Sure." Takeru took the camera from her hands, and just for a moment, their fingers brushed. Takeru felt some sort of spark when their fingers touched. Their fingers and hands have touched before, but this time it was different. He never felt that spark before. He quickly brushed off those feelings and took Hikari's picture.

"Thanks Takeru-kun!" Hikari thanked him.

"No problem. Let's go see the rest of the aquarium?"

Hikari nodded her head in agreement. The two best friends walked around the crowded aquarium and saw many exhibits. They saw hammerhead head sharks, eels, and many different types of organisms that live in the ocean. Hikari laughed when Takeru still called regal blue tang fish "Dory" and the clown fish "Nemo."

She also took many pictures that her camera almost ran out of memory. One of her favorite pictures she took was a picture of Takeru pretending to be eaten by the great white shark statue in front of the shark exhibit. She could still the many disapproving looks of people at her best friend's goofiness.

The two spent the entire day at the aquarium. Before heading home, they decided to see the jelly fish exhibit because it was crowded earlier.

There were a total of eight cylindrical tanks in the exhibit. If it weren't for the illuminating tanks, the jellyfish exhibit would have been in complete darkness. Takeru and Hikari were looking at the jellyfish at the same tank, but they were opposite of each other.

The movement of the jellyfish captivated Takeru. He thought how the jellyfish expands and contracts its body was fascinating. As he looked around the tank, something else caught his attention. He could see Hikari. He saw the way her lips curled into a smile. He saw the way her eyes lit up while she was looking at the jellyfish. He could see the light radiating out of her. For the first time, Takeru finally saw how beautiful Hikari was.

"They're beautiful aren't they, Takeru-kun?"

Takeru was no longer looking at the jellyfish. He was only staring at her. "Yeah…beautiful."

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes:

The scene where Takeru is looking at Hikari through the tank was inspired by the scene where Romeo first sees Juliet in Baz Luhrmann's _Romeo and Juliet._

Apparently, Hikari is a couple months older than Takeru. Does anyone know if this is true?

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think. The title of the story will make sense in the later chapters. I hope you all will continue reading.


	2. Conversations and Pinky Promises

Author's Notes: I just want to thank the people who read and reviewed the first chapter. Your feedback has encouraged me to continue writing. I know my story is kind of cliché, but I am just a sucker for those! -_^ In case I didn't make it clear in the previous chapter, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako are in high school, and Iori is still in middle school. All of the older chosen children are in college. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Conversations About Love and Pinky Promises

Friday, May 24, 2007 8:30 PM

There was no light coming from Takeru's bedroom except from his alarm clock. He was just lying on his bed, listening to music, and thinking about what happened last Saturday. Every since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Hikari.

He wanted to talk to someone about it, but who? Yamato was the first person he thought of, but Yamato had an event for his astronomy class at the university tonight. Both of his parents were working late again. Miyako and Mimi were out of the question. There was a good possibility that they would tell Hikari and everyone else. They were known as the gossip queens of the chosen children. Iori would probably be too young to understand his girl problems. Daisuke was just as bad at gossiping as Miyako and Mimi. In fact, Takeru got most of his gossip news from him. There has to be someone who Takeru could talk to. What about Sora? Unlike Miyako and Mimi, Sora was not much of a gossiper. She was also the Bearer of Love, so she should understand his problems.

Takeru got up from his bed and turned on his lamp on the nightstand. He walked over to his desk and picked up his cellphone. He dialed Sora's number. "Moshi moshi, Sora-san?"

"Hello, Takeru-kun. How are you?" Sora asked sweetly.

"I'm fine. Listen, are you home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I just got back from the university. Is there something wrong?"

Just like Hikari, Sora could tell if there was something wrong with him and the other chosen children. She was the mother hen of the group and cared deeply about everyone. He still remembered when she carried him in her arms while they were running away from WaruMonzaemon during their first adventure. "I was hoping that you and I could talk about something, so can we?"

Even though Takeru was fifteen years old and going to turn sixteen in a couple of months, Sora still saw him as a little boy. "Of course we can. I can come over in a little bit."

"Actually, can I come over instead?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a while then."

"Bye Sora-san."

"Bye Takeru-kun. See you in a bit."

Takeru hanged up his cellphone. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a jacket. He then exited his room and walked towards the doorway. He put on his shoes and left the apartment.

* * *

"Good evening, Takenouchi-san," Takeru said. "How's the flower shop?"

"Good evening, Takeru. The flower shop is doing really well. Please come in." Takeru entered the apartment and took off his shoes. "Sora is in her room."

Takeru thanked Takenouchi-san and made his way towards Sora's room. He knocked on the door. "Sora-san, can I come in?" He heard the door open and was greeted with Sora's gentle smile.

"Of course you can," Sora said. Takeru entered her room and leaned against her desk. Sora quietly closed her door, but it didn't close all the way. It was slightly open, and she didn't seem to notice. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have this friend. Last Saturday, he went to the aquarium with his other friend who is a girl. He has been friends with this girl for a long time. Recently, my friend has been confused about his feelings for his friend. He doesn't know if he likes her or not," Takeru said.

"So, it's about Hikari," Sora stated.

Takeru let out a nervous chuckle and waved his hands in the air. "Hikari? Who was talking about Hikari? I was talking about my friend."

Sora let out a sigh. "Takeru-kun, you can stop pretending. I know you're talking about Hikari. She told me that you guys went to the aquarium last Saturday."

"She did?" Sora nodded her head. Takeru glanced down and began to trace circles on Sora's desk. "So…did she say anything about me?" Takeru sheepishly asked.

"She said she had a great time." Takeru pursed his lips and looked at his socks. "So, you have feelings for Hikari?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!" Takeru exclaimed. He began to pace around Sora's room. "Things just became so confusing all of a sudden." He stopped pacing and leaned on her desk again. He put his hands on his face and let out a huge sigh.

"Well, I got all night. Tell me what happened."

Takeru lifted his head up and looked at Sora. "When were looking looking at the jellyfish, it was like I was looking at her for the first time." He picked up a small bird figurine that looked like Birdramon on her desk and started playing with it. "She was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe she was there. I also began noticing different things about her."

"Such as?" Sora asked him.

Takeru smiled and then bit his bottom lip. "The little things she does. Did you ever notice how she scrunches her nose and eyebrows when she can't decide on what to order at a restaurant? She also twirls her hair with her fingers when she is reading silently in class."

Sora looked at Takeru and she couldn't but smile at him. He looked so adorable talking about Hikari. "Go on, Takeru-kun."

"Before that day, everything was normal. She was just Hikari; my best friend. Now, she's _Hikari! _I can't stop thinking about her, and I am so confused." He put down the small figurine on her desk.

"What are you confused about?"

Takeru started to pace around Sora's room again. He ran his hands through his hair. "How do I know if what I am feeling is love or not?"

Sora just smiled. It reminded her of the time when she dealt with her feelings for Yamato a few years ago. "I was dealing with a similar problem." Takeru stopped pacing around the room and looked at Sora. "Before I confessed to your brother, I asked myself the same thing. How do I know if what I am feeling is love?"

Takeru walked over to her bed and sat beside her. He looked at her and nodded his head to show her he was listening.

"So, I began to think about what I felt when I was with him. I was such a lovestruck teenager back then." She then let out a chuckle. "Anyways, I felt happy when I spent time with Yamato because I could just be myself. I also remember being excited when we had to do lunchroom duty together because it meant that I had an extra forty minutes to be with him. So, I have to ask you this, what do you feel when you're with Hikari?"

"I feel really comfortable and real. I don't have to pretend to be something I am not," Takeru said with a smile. "I could just be me. And, I feel really happy when I am with her. There's no one else I'd rather be with. It doesn't matter what Hikari and I are doing. We could be on cleaning duty or in detention and I would still be happy. She just makes my whole day better. She's the best part of my day."

Sora put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It looks like you just answered your own question."

Takeru nodded his head and let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Yeah, I'm in love with Hikari."

"YOU"RE WHAT?"

Takeru and Sora turned their heads toward Sora's bedroom door. They both opened their eyes in shock and yelled, "MIMI?"

* * *

"Oh! Mimi, it's so nice to see you here," Takenouchi-san said. She let Mimi in the apartment, and Mimi took off her shoes. "Do you and Sora have plans tonight?"

Mimi nodded her head. "We were going to have a late dinner and just do some girl talk. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"That's right. You two have been busy with your studies. How is culinary school?" Takenouchi-san asked.

"It's going well. I'm learning new recipes everyday, but I am still not use to cutting and slicing vegetables in such a fast pace. I lost count on how many cuts I have on my hands."

"I'm sure with more practice, you'll learn how to cut vegetables like a true chef," Takenouchi-san encouraged Mimi.

"Thank you for your encouragement!"

"You're welcome, Mimi. Sora is in her room. She's actually talking with Takeru."

"Really?" Sora's mom nodded. "Well, I haven't talked to Takeru-kun in a while. It'll be nice to catch up with him. Thank you again, Takenouchi-san!"

Mimi walked over to Sora's room and found the door slightly open. She was about to knock, but then she heard Sora's voice. "It looks like you just answered your own question." Mimi pursed her lips. Answered his own question? What are they talking about? She didn't mean to pry, but she was really curious about their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Hikari."

Mimi's eyes widen in shock and delight. She quickly opened the door and yelled, "YOU"RE WHAT?"

"MIMI?" Takeru and Sora yelled in union.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as she got up from her bed.

"We had plans for dinner, Sora. Don't you remember?"

Sora scratched her head. "I must have forgotten."

"Were you listening to our whole conversation?" Takeru asked Mimi as he stood up.

"No, I just listened to the last part. And, I am glad I did!" Mimi walked over to Takeru and grabbed his hands; she let out a squeal. "This is so great! Now you and Hikari can _finally_ get together!"

Takeru looked at Mimi with a surprised expression and removed his hands from hers. "No one is getting together Mimi!"

"What? Takaishi Takeru, you have to tell her how you feel!" Mimi exclaimed. "Everyone knows that you two are going to get together some day. It's obvious!"

"What do you mean everyone?" Takeru asked her.

"You know, the chosen children. We all knew you and Hikari would eventually become a couple. We were just waiting for you two to finally realize your feelings for each other," Mimi explained.

"What?" Takeru asked in an exasperated tone.

Sora let out a sigh. "Mimi is exaggerating a bit, but we knew there was a chance that you and Hikari would take your friendship to the next level. It was kind of obvious to us that there may be something deeper in your relationship."

Mimi nodded her head while grinning triumphantly. "Now you can tell her how you feel Takeru-kun! You two will be so cute together!" She clapped her hands together and let out another squeal. "I am so excited!"

Takeru looked at Mimi in disbelief. He shook his head in disapproval. "Mimi, I never said I was going to tell Hikari how I feel."

"Why not?"Mimi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I don't know if she feels the same way."

Mimi could not believe what she was hearing. Takeru could be so dense at times. "Takeru, I could just slap you right now! You two are meant for each other. Don't you see it?"

Takeru let out a deep breath. "I'm scared to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want things to be weird between us." He ran his right hand through his blonde hair. "Even if I do decide to tell her, I don't know how to. I never told a girl that I was in love with her before."

"It's okay that you're scared Takeru-kun," Sora said, "I was also scared when I told Yamato about my feelings for him. Look at how it turned out? We're still going strong."

"You were in a different situation than me, Sora," Takeru said. "You and Onii-chan were not as close as Hikari and I are."

"You're right, but I was still scared that Yamato may not have had returned my feelings," Sora pointed out. "It's just a risk you have to take."

"I know. I'm just confused on what I should do next," Takeru said. He looked at Sora and Mimi. "Please, no one tell Hikari about how I feel about her. Especially you, Mimi."

"Me? I don't gossip!"

Both Sora and Takeru looked at her with disbelief. "Really?" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, maybe I gossip a little," Mimi admitted, "but I know when to keep my mouth shut."

Takeru faced Mimi. "Mimi, I am serious. Please _do not _tell Hikari how I feel about her. In fact, I want you to pinky promise you won't." Takeru held out his right pinky to Mimi.

"Not pinky promise!" Mimi whined.

"Please Mimi," Takeru pleaded with her. He looked at her with his big blue puppy dog eyes. She couldn't say no now.

Mimi let out a defeated sigh and intertwined her pinky with Takeru's. "Fine. I pinky promise I won't tell Hikari about your feelings for her." Takeru smiled at her, and then they released their pinkies.

"Thank you Mimi, and thank you Sora for helping me."

"It's not a problem, Takeru. I will always be there to help you. You're practically my little brother," Sora said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I think I am just going to think about it some more," Takeru said, "it's getting pretty late. I should go home."

"Are you sure? You can join us for dinner," Sora said.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry," Takeru said, "thank you for the offer." He walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll go ahead. Thank you for everything."

"Good night, Takeru-kun," Sora said.

"Good night Sora and good night Mimi," Takeru said before leaving. He exited Sora's room and said his goodbye to Sora's mom. After he let Takenouchi-san know that he was leaving, Takeru left the apartment.

Both Sora and Mimi looked at each other. "So, are you still up for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Yup! We can talk about how we're going to set up Takeru and Hikari," Mimi said with a mischievous smile.

"Mimi! You told Takeru you weren't going to do anything," Sora said.

Mimi shook her index finger in front of Sora. "I promised him I wouldn't tell Hikari about his feelings for her. I never promised that I was not going to set them up. Those two are completely different things."

Sora let out a sigh in defeat. If there was a loophole to every promise, Mimi could find it. There was nothing that could stop her now.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: Did anyone expect Mimi to make an appearance? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you all enjoyed reading it. I wasn't sure if whether I was going to add Taiora or Sorato, so I flipped a coin and the coin made the decision for me. I am going to try to update every two weeks. When school starts again, I won't be able to update as often. I will try to update at least once a month. I am also already working on the third chapter because my family and I will be going to Oregon before summer break ends. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

What do you all think about the Japanese honorifics? I used them interchangeably because I am not sure if the story flows better with or without them. Should I keep using them? Thanks again!


	3. Running, Running as Fast as We Can

Author's Notes: I want to thank the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your feedback and support means a lot to me. I wrote this chapter during the drive from Los Angeles to Portland, Oregon. I can't believe I didn't get carsick! "Running, Running as fast as we can" are lyrics from No Doubt's song, "Running." I hope you all will like the chapter!

Chapter 3: Running, Running as Fast as We can

Saturday, May 25, 2007 1:00 PM

Yagami Hikari was a model student. She was an active member of the dance club and photography club in school. Every other weekend, she would volunteer at the Odaiba Community Center to help kids with their homework and to teach them arts and crafts. All of her teachers adored her. She also excelled in her studies. Well, except for one subject.

Ever since she could remember, she has always struggled with English. She just didn't understand its grammar rules, and this particular assignment was driving her crazy. She had to translate four passages from Japanese to English, and she was barely doing the second one.

She had been working on her assignments at her desk all morning and was completely drained. Hikari leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a tired sigh. She wanted to take a break, but there is still so much to do. She still had to do her Japanese literature, trigonometry, and history assignments. She ran her hands through her shoulder length brown hair and heard her door open. She turned her head and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hikari, do you want something to drink?" Yagami Yuuko asked her daughter.

"No thank you, okaa-san," Hikari tiredly said.

Yuuko noticed how exhausted her daughter looked and was immediately worried. She walked over to Hikari and put her arm around her. "Are okay? Do you need a break from your studies?"

"I'm doing fine, okaa-san. I'm just a little tired. It's nothing to worry about," Hikari assured her mother.

"Well, I still think you need a break. Do you want to take a nap?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm okay." She rubbed her temple. "My brain is just exhausted. Anyways, I should continue doing my homework. I still have a lot to do."

Yuuko furrowed her eyebrows. She felt that Hikari was overworking herself. She didn't think Hikari needed to work this hard. According Hikari's teachers, she was one of the best students at Odaiba Senior High. She was worried that her daughter would get sick, and that was the last thing Yuuko wanted to happen.

She wanted to do something special for Hikari in order make her daughter feel better. But what? Yuuko thought about for several moments and then it finally hit her. "I know what'll make you feel better! I can make you my famous miso soup!"

Hikari's eyes widened. "No!" Yuuko was kind of shocked of her daughter's slight outburst. "I mean; I am not hungry, okaa-san." Hikari nervously smiled. She knew her mother had good intentions, but she didn't think her stomach could handle another of her mother's recipes. "I think you're right. I do need a break. I think I am going to out for a walk." Hikari got up from her desk and walked over to her closet to grab a cardigan.

"Are you sure? You look really tired to go out for a walk."

"I'm not too tired, okaa-san. I think my brain could use the fresh air."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." Hikari kissed her mother goodbye. She left her room and made her way to the doorway. She put on her shoes and then left the apartment.

Now that she was out of the apartment, Hikari wanted to go to Odaiba Park. She used to go there all the time when she was younger, but she hasn't been there for a while. In fact, the brunette couldn't remember the last time she was there.

* * *

It took Hikari about ten minutes to get to Odaiba park, and she had been walking around for the last twelve minutes. She was relieved that she saved herself from another of her mother's disastrous recipes. Her stomach was already queasy from breakfast. Yuuko just had to make her famous tuna and cream cheese omelet. Hikari only managed to have four bites before she became nauseated.

She was glad that she went out for a walk. The fresh air was so relaxing and calming. She could feel the stress leave her body. She found a nearby bench and sat on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and watched the scenery in front of her.

She saw many families, friends, and couples enjoying themselves at the park. The children were running around and playing a game of soccer. The couples were holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar blob of messy blond hair, walking near the playground. She smiled; she knew whom that blond hair belonged to.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari yelled while waving her hand.

Takeru stopped walking and turned his head to the direction of the person who called his name. He cheerfully smiled when he saw it was Hikari. He waved back and walked towards her direction.

Hikari got up from the bench and hugged Takeru. After they hugged each other, they sat down on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

Takeru shrugged his shoulders. "My okaa-san made me go out for a walk. She said that I spend too much time playing video games. He smiled at her. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at the community center? It's Saturday after all."

"I decided not to go this week because I have a lot of assignments do," Hikari informed him. "I am going to go next week to make it up." She let out a laugh. "I wasn't planning to go out for a walk. My okaa-san saw how stressed I was from my studies, so she offered to cook something for me."

Takeru let out a chuckle. "Here I thought you were here because you enjoyed nature. You were just looking out for your stomach."

"You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes!" Hikari playfully hit him on the shoulders. "I didn't think I could handle it. I was already feeling queasy from breakfast."

The blond teenager chuckled and shook his head in agreement. "You're right. I still remember the tomato chocolate chip cookies she made for me for my birthday last year."

Hikari laughed. "That was your fault. I told you didn't have to eat them."

"Yeah, but I felt bad. Your okaa-san made the effort to make those. I couldn't let it go to waste." Takeru turned his head and looked at her. "By the way, you said earlier that you were stressed. Is it because of English class again?"

"How could you tell?"

"English is the only subject that your bad at. Even Daisuke got a better grade on our last quiz," Takeru teasingly said to her.

Hikari stuck out her tongue at him. "Shut up!" She then playfully slapped his shoulder.

He laughed at her. "If you need help, you could always ask me. English is one of the subjects I excel at."

"I know, but I don't want to trouble you. You helped me a lot last school year, and I know you're also busy with journalism and basketball club."

The blond couldn't but smile. This was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. She was always so selfless. "It's not a problem. You help me all the time with science, so let me help you."

When Takeru said that, Hikari remembered all the times she would help him study for their science exams, and she let out a cheerful laugh. Takeru looked at her and wondered what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"I just remembered your clueless expression when we studied together. You looked like this." Hikari knitted her eyebrows together, slightly opened her mouth, and gazed into a distance. Takeru burst into laughter and Hikari quickly joined him.

"Is that how I really look?" he asked in between laughs.

Before the brunette could answer his question, a boy accidentally kicked a soccer ball in their direction. Hikari got up for the bench and kicked the ball back to the boy. The boy thanked her and returned to his soccer game.

Hikari sat back down on the bench. "Do you ever feel envious of children?"

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have to worry about the future. They can just play around the whole day. They can just be carefree."

"Do you miss that feeling?" Takeru asked her.

Hikari shook her head. "Remember when you visited Odaiba a year after our first adventure?" Takeru nodded his head. "You and I went to this very park. We just ran around the park and played tag the whole day. When it was time to go home, our brothers had to chase after us because we didn't want to leave. I kind of wish we could still do those things."

The blond noticed Hikari's somewhat sad tone. She missed the feeling of being a kid. He wanted to cheer her up, and he knew exactly what to do.

"We can still do that now," Takeru said as he got up from the bench and grabbed her hand. Hikari gave him a puzzling look. "Run." The blond then dragged her off the bench. Hikari squealed in surprise and stumbled before catching her balance.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"Anywhere we want to!" Takeru exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Okay," she laughed.

After several moments of running, Takeru stopped and grinned mischievously. He turned around and stared at Hikari.

"Why'd you stop?" Hikari asked in between breaths.

The blond didn't answer her. Instead he touched her shoulder and yelled, "Tag!" Takeru then raced ahead. "Try to catch me, Hikari!"

Hikari laughed and dashed after him. "I'm going to get you!"

"We'll see!" Takeru yelled back.

Although Hikari was physical fit from dancing, she was no match for Takeru's speed. He just had to be the captain of the basketball team, Hikari thought. If she wanted to catch him, she had to find another way. The brunette then saw a giant wild cherry blossom tree and smirked.

Takeru knew Hikari had no chance to catch him. He could afford a few seconds, so he turned his head to see where the brunette was, only that she had disappeared. He stopped and immediately panicked. Where was Hikari? If he couldn't find her, Taichi would surely kill him and Takeru wouldn't forgive himself. He ran back and looked for her.

"Hikari-chan, where are you?" he yelled in a frantic. Once he approached the giant wild cherry blossom tree, he felt something tackle him down.

"Got you, Takeru-kun!"

Takeru fell down on his back. His face became flustered when he noticed Hikari was on top of him. From his position, he could see her cleavage due to her blue, deep V-neck shirt. He slapped himself mentally to stop himself from looking further. He was her best friend, and he had no right to look at her cleavage. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"I thought you disappeared," he said worryingly.

"What?"

"When I couldn't find you."

Hikari giggled. "You didn't have to worry, silly. I was only hiding, and you're it!" She got up and started to run ahead. "Try and catch me!"

Takeru got up from the ground and chuckled. Hikari may look sweet and innocent, but she also had a sneaky side. Not that many people knew that about her, and he felt very fortunate that he was one of the few people that do.

He decided to give her a couple of seconds before he caught up with her. Besides, he wanted to gaze at her for a few more moments. He loved hearing her laugh; it was music to his ears. He loved the way her slender hips swayed from side to side as she was running. It was kind of perverted, but he couldn't help himself.

After giving her a head start, he dashed after her. "I'm going to get you, Hikari!"

The two teenagers eventually ran out of energy from playing tag. They sat down on a bench and rested. After they caught their breaths, Takeru turned his head and looked at Hikari. "How do you feel now?"

Hikari stared back at him and chuckled. "I feel like I am a kid again. Thank you, Takeru-kun. You always know what to do to cheer me up."

"It's not a problem Hikari-chan. I will always be there for you," Takeru sincerely said.

"I will always be there for you too." Hikari smiled sweetly at him. She then turned her head in the other direction and looked out to the distance.

Takeru also looked out to the distance, but every few seconds he would sneak glances at Hikari. She was so beautiful. The cream colored shorts she was wearing highlighted her smooth and long legs. The blond thought her blue V-neck shirt really brought out her crimson eyes. He noticed she wasn't wearing make-up today, and he thought she even looked more beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but something was holding him back.

He was scared of losing her. He was scared of things becoming weird and awkward between them if they started dating or if she rejected him. He didn't want that to happen. He'd rather be in her life as her best friend than not be in it at all. For now, he was content on what they had.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with Takeru at Odaiba Park, Hikari returned home to continue working on her assignments. Thanks to her best friend, all of her stress disappeared and her mind felt relaxed. She had no problem finishing the last English translation passages. She even had enough energy to start and finish her Japanese literature homework. She was about to begin her trigonometry homework, but the ringing of her cellphone interrupted her. She checked her cellphone and saw that Miyako was calling.

"Hey Miyako, how are you?"

"Oh my gosh, Hikari-chan! I need to see you ASAP! Are you home?" Miyako asked in an exuberated tone.

"I am home. Did something happen?"

"I tell you when I get there! Bye Hikari-chan! See you later!" Hikari didn't even get a chance to say goodbye because Miyako abruptly ended the call.

What was up with Miyako? If Hikari had to guess, it probably had something to do with Ken. Ever since Ken transferred to Odaiba Senior High last school term, Miyako became obsessed with him. She always trying to get Ken to ask her out, but so far the blue-haired boy was oblivious to her actions.

After a couple of minutes, Hikari heard her door burst open. Miyako entered the room and sat on Hikari's bed. "Today is the best day of my life!"

The brunette chuckled at her friend's glee. She got up from her desk and sat down on the bed next to Miyako. "Did Ken finally ask you out?" The lavender-haired girl ecstatically nodded her head. "Took him long enough."

"I know, right!"

"How did he ask you?" Hikari asked with a smile.

Miyako dreamingly smiled. "Well, I was working my shift at the Ai Market. I was just restocking the mineral water bottles and then I saw Ken come into the store. You know me, I pretended I didn't see him walk in." Hikari giggled at Miyako. "Anyways, Ken approached me and we started talking. It was small talk at first, but then he asked me if I was doing anything tomorrow. I told him I didn't have plans yet, and then he asked if I wanted to go to the aquarium with him!" Miyako let out a squeal.

"So, what was your answer?" Hikari asked for her amusement. She knew Miyako obviously said yes, but the brunette wanted to see her friend's reaction.

"Do you have to ask? I said yes!"

Hikari giggled. "Congratulations! I know you'll have a wonderful time at the aquarium. It's a good place for a first date. Takeru-kun and I went there last week."

Miyako let out another squeal and grabbed Hikari's hands. "Oh my gosh, Hikari-chan! You didn't tell me you went out on a date with Takeru-kun!" She let out another squeal.

Hikari's eyes widened. "No! We were _not_ on a date. I had these two free passes that were going to expire soon, so I asked him if he wanted to come."

The lavender-haired teenager let out a sigh. "Here I thought Takeru finally got the courage to ask you out."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Not this again." She let out a sigh. "Takeru is never going to ask me out because he only sees me as a friend."

"Oh come on Hikari! Everyone knows that you two are going to get together. We're just waiting for the day when blondie asks you out!"

Hikari ran her right hand through her hair. "Look, even if Takeru does ask me out, I don't think I would yes."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be weird."

Miyako let out a disbelief sigh. "How will it be weird? Besides, you guys are already like boyfriend and girlfriend. The only thing missing is the kissing," Miyako pointed out.

"We are _not _like boyfriend and girlfriend," Hikari scoffed.

"Yes you are! You guys are always together!"

"We are not!"

Miyako crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay, then tell me, what did you do today?"

"I worked on my school assignments, and then I went for a walk to the park. While I was at the park I met up with…" She paused.

"With?" Miyako asked in a playful tone.

Hikari's face became flustered. "With Takeru," she shyly admitted.

"See!"

"We weren't even planning to spend time together. We just happened to be at the park at the same time," Hikari babbled on.

"That's even better!"

Hikari looked at Miyako with a confused expression. "How is that better?"

"Because destiny and fate brought you guys together! It's meant to be!" Miyako said with her hands clasped together.

"I think you have been watching too many romantic movies," Hikari said bluntly.

Miyako shook her head and stared at the brunette. "Look, just answer my question honestly." Hikari nodded her head. "Do you _like_ Takeru?"

Hikari bit her lip. It was a yes or no question, but she didn't know to respond. She had to admit; Takeru was, as Miyako called him "a hottie." His ocean blue eyes could make any girl and any guy swoon. His body has improved over the years due to his basketball training. He was funny, thoughtful, charming, and caring. He knew everything about her. Like today, he knew exactly what to do to cheer her up. She always felt comfortable around him, and she was always happy when they are together. There was never a dull moment. But, did she _like_ him?

"I…don't know," Hikari hesitantly said.

Miyako eyes widened with excitement. "So, there is a chance?"

"Maybe." Miyako let out another squeal. "Even if I do like him, there's no way Takeru would like me. He has tons of girls that are after him. Why would he want me?" Hikari said dejectedly. "Besides, our friendship means so much to me, and I don't want to jeopardize that."

The violet-haired teenager was crestfallen when she heard the brunette's confession. "But—"

"Miyako, I don't really want to talk about his now," Hikari interrupted. "Please, don't tell anyone about our conversation, especially Mimi. Who knows what she will do if she finds out I might like Takeru."

"Don't worry Hikari, I promise I won't. Unlike Mimi, I know when to keep my mouth shut on important matters."

Hikari smiled and put her hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Thank you, Miyako."

The lavender-haired teenager didn't respond. Instead she squeezed Hikari's hand and smiled back.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Although I usually ship Daiken, I decided to add Kenyako in the story because the couple is starting to grow on me. The line, "The only thing missing is kissing," was first mentioned in Na-cat's "Bestfriend or Boyfriend?" It's a really funny and cute story. You all should check it out. I'm going to start school soon, so I might now be able to update as much. I will try to update at least once a month, and I am going to try to publish the fourth chapter before midterm season. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Matchmaking and Movies

Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter is two months late. I was busy with my classes, and I had writer's block. I rewrote this chapter about four times. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Matchmaking and Movies

_June 9, 2007_

_Takeru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it and saw that Mimi was calling. He answered his phone. "Hi, Mimi. How are you?"_

"_I'm doing great. How about you?" Mimi said enthusiastically. _

"_I'm fine. I'm just here in my room doing homework. So, what's up?"_

"_Well, I haven't seen you since I saw you at Sora's place two weeks ago. Do you have plans tomorrow night? I wanted to see Takeshi Hito's new movie. I heard it was really good!"_

"_Not another romantic movie!" Takeru whined._

"_Oh come on! It's a mixture of comedy, drama, and romance. It's like watching three movies in one!"_

"_Yeah, but, all his movies are sappy."_

"_Please!" Mimi begged._

"_Oh, all right. What time do you want to watch it?" _

"_Just meet me at the local theater around 6:00 PM, okay?"_

"_Tomorrow at 6, okay."_

"_See you tomorrow!"_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye, Mimi."_

* * *

June 10, 2007

Takeru was standing in front of the local theater, waiting for Mimi to arrive. He didn't really want to watch Takeshi Hito's new movie, but he could not say no to Mimi. He had a crush on her during their first adventure in the Digital world. Ever since then, he has always had a soft spot for the strawberry blond.

"Takeru!"

The teenage boy turned his head to the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw Mimi walking towards him.

"How have you've been, Mimi? Takeru asked while embracing her. "Anything new?

"I'm just fantastic," Mimi said while they separated, "I got a part time job at the newly opened café near my school."

"That's great!"

"What about you? Anything new happened?"

"Eh, nothing much. I just have been busywith school and basketball. Anyways, we should buy the tickets before they're sold out." Takeru was about to get in line, but Mimi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a second, Takeru. We need to wait for one more person."

Takeru looked at her incredulously."Who else did you invite?"

"You'll see!" Mimi exclaimed excitedly. "Look, she's waiting to cross the street," the older teen girl pointed out.

Takeru looked over to where Mimi was pointing and his eyes widened with shock. It was Hikari, but why didn't Mimi tell him that Hikari was also invited? It then hit him. Mimi didn't tell him because she was trying to set him and Hikari on a date. He turned his head and looked sharply at Mimi.

"I know what you're trying to do," the blond said in a stern voice. "You are trying to set Hikari and I up."

"What?" Mimi screeched and pretended to look offended. "I just wanted to watch a movie with two of my closest friends," the strawberry blonde innocently said. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Takeru shook his head. "I should have seen this coming. You usually call me at least three days before you want to do something." He ran his right hand through his messy blond hair. "Maybe I should go…"

"No! Hikari already saw you, and if you left, she would think something is wrong. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"No, I wouldn't want that," the blond said in a defeated tone.

"See? Just have a good time tonight," Mimi said while looking at Hikari crossing the street.

Takeru looked over to the crosswalk, and couldn't but gaze at the angel walking towards him. She was wearing a blue lace skirt that highlighted her smooth and long legs. Her developing breast clung snugly onto her white blouse. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but he couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful.

"Sorry, I'm late," Hikari apologized as she hugged Mimi.

"It's not a problem, Hikari, and I love your skirt," Mimi complimented her. "Don't you think it looks good on her, Takeru?"

"What?" Takeru shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, she looks…very…uh…pretty," the blond said with a blush on his face. "Anyways, shouldn't we buy the tickets now," Takeru stammered, hoping to change the subject.

Hikari nodded her head in agreement. "Takeshi Hito's new movie got good reviews, so I'm pretty excited to see it!"

"Me too! And he is absolutely gorgeous, so that's a bonus," Mimi squealed.

"I know! He got really attractive when he cut his hair short," Hikari chimed in.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Takeru muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Takeru?" Hikari asked sweetly.

"I just said we should get in line or else all the tickets would be sold out."

The three chosen children got into the line and waited for their turn. As they were waiting for their turn to purchase tickets, Takeru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and was perplexed that Mimi sent him a text. He quickly glanced at Mimi, and she mouthed for him to read it.

_I heard what you said earlier. You were totally jealous! -_^ _

Takeru scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Mimi again. She gave him a wink in response. He shook his head and replied to Mimi's text.

_I was not jealous! And, please stop texting me. Hikari will think something's up if we keep texting while we are standing next to each other. _

Mimi read his text and let out a frustrated sigh. Hikari noticed and immediately asked if Mimi was okay.

"I'm fine. It's just this guy in my class is really frustrating. He really likes this girl, but he doesn't want to tell her that he likes her," the strawberry blond said while eyeing Takeru, and the younger blond just rolled his eyes. "What do you think he should do, Hikari?"

"I don't really know," the brunette pouted her lips. "Maybe he should tell her how he feels. She could feel the same way."

"That's what I told him, but he still won't listen to me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell her because he isn't sure how she feels," Takeru pointed out.

"If he doesn't tell her, he will never know if she feels the same way," Mimi retaliated.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to ruin their friendship," the blond argued back.

Hikari looked back at Mimi and Takeru. Her best friend usually mined his own business, but for some reason, he was arguing with Mimi. She had to admit, it was pretty funny hearing them bicker about someone else's love life. She let out a laugh.

Takeru looked at her with amusement. "What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny that you are arguing about someone else's love life with Mimi of all people," Hikari giggled.

"It's just that I know where the guy is coming from," Takeru said without thinking. After a few seconds, he realized what he had just said and immediately started babbling. "Not that I-I-I have feelings for a-a-a-a friend. I-I-I just know where he i-i-i-s coming from because I a-a-a-m a guy," the blond stammered. "Anyways, I feel like we've been in the same spot for a longest time. Is this line moving or what?"

"Nice save," Mimi whispered and nudged him gently.

"Yeah, thanks," Takeru sarcastically whispered.

"It's almost our turn to buy tickets," Hikari excitedly said. "I hope they are not sold out yet."

"I'm sure they are not—"

RING!

"Excuse for a minute while I take this call," Mimi said as she took out her phone out of her purse. "Hello. Oh my gosh! I hope you feel better. No problem, I would be happy to do that for you. Take care and get well soon! Bye."

Mimi ended the call and gave Takeru and Hikari an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"One of my co-workers is sick, and he asked me if I could cover for him tonight," Mimi explained.

Takeru sneered at Mimi. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get him and Hikari alone together. He was not going to let that happen.

"Since you can't stay, I think we should just watch this movie another time. After all, it wouldn't be polite if Hikari and I stayed while you have to go, Mimi."

"Takeru's right," Hikari agreed, "we should go another time when we are all free."

Mimi eyed the younger blond. She knew what he was up to, and she was not going to let Takeru get away so easily. "Nonsense! Just because I can't stay doesn't mean you two can't enjoy the movie."

"But Mimi—"

"It's okay, Hikari," the strawberry blond interrupted the younger girl. "I insist you and Takeru stay and watch the movie. Anyways, I have to go now. I have to be at the café in about 20 minutes. Have a great time!" Mimi waved goodbye at the two younger chosen children, but before she left, she secretly gave Takeru a wink.

"Mimi!" Takeru yelled after her.

"Next customer, please!"

The blond looked at the ticket booth and back at Mimi's retreating figure. He didn't really know what to do now. Should he stay and watch the movie with the girl who he was secretly in love with or should he just go home?

"Hey, blondie! She said next customer!" an angry man yelled.

"Sorry." _I guess I made my choice, _Takeru thought to himself while approaching the ticket counter with Hikari by his side. "Two tickets for _Love and Lies_, please."

"All right that will be 2000 yen."

Takeru was about to get his wallet out, but he felt a hand on his arm. "I'll pay for my ticket," Hikari said.

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for you," Takeru said as he took the money out of his wallet.

"No—"

"Here," Takeru said as he hastily handed the money to the cashier.

"Takeru!"

"What?"

"I told you I wanted to pay for myself," Hikari told her best friend in a slight agitated tone.

The cashier handed him the tickets. "And I told you I got it. It's not a big deal. Let's just go inside now," Takeru replied as he gestured for them to enter the theater.

"I just don't want you to spend so much money," Hikari said as they entered the movie theater.

Takeru handed the tickets to the usher, and the usher told them the movie would be playing in theater 9. As they were walking towards theater 9, Takeru frequently stole glances at his best friend. He could tell she was still upset that he paid for the tickets because she hadn't said anything to him. He didn't like it when she was upset, especially if it was something he did.

"If it makes you feel better, you could always buy me popcorn and a drink," Takeru said, trying to cheer up the brunette.

Hikari slightly giggled. "So was that your plan all along? For me to buy you popcorn and a drink."

"Maybe. I mean, they are more expensive than the movie tickets," Takeru said with a toothy grin.

"I didn't know you could be so cunning, Takeru," the brunette teased her best friend.

"I'm full of surprises," the teenage boy said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go and watch this sappy movie."

"You don't even know if it's going to be sappy," Hikari playfully scolded.

"I've seen most of his movies by force, and I'm pretty sure this one is also going to be sappy."

Hikari shook her head and giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well for starters, you could buy me some popcorn now," Takeru said as he pointed to the concession stand.

"And a lemonade?"

"You know me too well, Hikari."

"Of course I do." She took a step towards him and grabbed his left wrist with her right hand. "Let's get in line to buy you popcorn and lemonade or else you won't stop complaining about the movie," she giggled while leading him to the concession stand.

Takeru let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Whatever you say, Hikari."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Again, I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I just have been so busy with my classes and my college applications. I will transfer to a four-year university next fall semester, so wish me luck! ^_^ I don't know of there is actually an actor names Takeshi Hito in Japan. I just made him up. The next chapter will continue on with their "date." I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
